Tipsy
by Aeris1172
Summary: Snow feels arms snake around his neck and oh dear. "But… you can't say you haven't thought about it before… right?" Snow/Hope, from a prompt at the ffxiii kink meme


**Tipsy**

Snow doesn't know what to think when the bottle stops spinning and the open end points towards him. He looks up at Hope, who stares at him a little sheepishly, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. He thinks he hears some whistles and catcalls from the group drunkenly playing spin the bottle mixed with seven minutes in heaven. Fang punches Hope on the shoulder, who grins, and Sazh just shakes his head. Snow glances at Serah, and sees that she's giggling with a hand over her mouth, leaning against Lightning, who's cracked a somewhat terrifying grin. He glances at Hope again, who has since stopped blushing and is having a conversation with Fang, who's asking him, shit, how in the world did he get so damn lucky? Snow cocks his head and blinks, looking at the male across from him. He could deal with seven minutes in a dark closet with that. Hope is cute. No, not cute, that's not the right word anymore. Hot? He's taller, so much less boyish, but slender and _damn_, the way he bites his lip is just _mmm.._. Snow blinks and begins to say something, but then realizes he just doesn't know _what_.

"I – er – ah, um… Aha…"

"Get on with it," Serah says, her eyes betraying her excitement. Snow glances at her and raises his brows. She waves a hand at the two.

"Oh, _my gaaawd_, Hope," Vanille giggles. "I can't believe this."

Hope's the first to stand up. He looks down at Snow, who's still sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor of Lightning's living room.

"We gonna do this?" He asks, uncharacteristically casual about it. The alcohol clouds Snow's judgment and he laughs.

"Hell yeah," he says, standing up and following Hope to the hallway closet, which has a few coats in it. Serah and Lightning walk behind them, both trying to suppress laughter. Hope swings open the closet door and Serah begins giggling furiously again. Snow's a little embarrassed for her.

"Seven minutes," Lightning says as Serah regains her breath. She eyes them both. "Don't stain anything." Serah makes a noise and it sounds like she chokes as she starts laughing again. Lightning holds back a laugh as they both walk away.

"_Byyyeee_, boyyys," Serah manages through giggles, waving. Hope pulls Snow into the closet and closes the door behind them. Snow twitches.

A few moments pass in silence, then Snow clears his throat.

"Sooo," he begins awkwardly.

"So," Hope mocks him, taking a step forward and closing the space between them. Snow doesn't know if he should giggle like Serah and oblige to what Hope is _probably_ going to do or tell him to step the fuck back.

"Hah, uh, well, it's pretty funny that it landed on me, huh?"

"Yeah. Pret_ty_ funny," Hope agrees.

"I think Serah thinks we're going to… uh…" Snow attempts to make hand gestures, then realizes the closet's pitch dark. "You know. Isn't that funny?"

"Sure is." Snow swallows nervously.

"Cause, y'know, it's me and you, and we're both guys-"

"Mmhm," Hope hums, taking another step.

Snow has to stop himself from flailing confusedly.

"A-and you know, we're g-guys and w-we're not… you know, l-like that… right?" Snow realizes he sounds like he's looking for reassurance.

"Right," Hope says and Snow feels arms snake around his neck and _oh dear_. "But… you can't say you haven't _thought_ about it before… right?" Soft kisses are peppered up Snow's neck from the base of his throat.

Snow coughs, "ah-ahem, uh, well, I mean, maybe once or twice, but I, er, haven't actively pursued it."

"I know how that is," Hope murmurs conversationally against the taut skin of Snow's jaw. "You know, Snow… you don't have to be gay to enjoy a guy's company."

"I – uh – oh_, yeah_," Snow moans as one of Hope's hands purposely brush against the bulge in his pants and _when the hell did that happen_? Hope actually laughs and Snow feels like an idiot.

"Me too," Hope admits and Snow feels a little less stupid. He takes a second, then a hand searches for Hope's arousal. His fingers brush against the belt loops of his pants and dip down past the button, cupping him through his jeans. Hope pants against Snow's neck. His hands abandon the bulge in Hope's denim and snake up to his cheeks and pull his face off of Snow's skin. The blonde dips his head down and softly captures Hope's lips with his own. They break away a fraction of an inch, then kiss again, harder. Snow's fingers thread through Hope's silvery hair as his tongue slides along the younger's bottom lip. Hope obliges with a little gasp. The blonde licks into his mouth and is happy that he tastes like the sweet wine coolers Lightning had bought. There's that and a hint of something uniquely _Hope_ that's delicious. Hope kisses back hungrily, tongue rolling against Snow's, wet and velvety. Snow pulls the younger's hair and yanks his head back, rewarded with a gasp mixed with a groan of sorts.

"_Yes_," Hope hisses as Snow's mouth travels down his neck to his pulse point, sucking furiously. He bites down _hard_ and Hope's body actually shakes. Snow kisses softly around the bite marks and gives a ginger lick or two where his canines made most of the damage. The teenager grabs Snow by the face and forces their lips together, kissing him violently. When they break apart, they are both breathless. Snow leans in to initiate another kiss, but Hope stops him.

"I want to try something," he whispers before kissing Snow lightly.

"Okay."

Before Snow's alcohol muddled brain can process exactly what's going on, his pants are unzipped and he's pretty sure that Hope is on his knees and _fuckohgodyesss _it's really happening.

The two leave the closet twenty minutes later and rejoin the party, earning a few knowing looks, especially from Fang and Serah. Lightning grins.

"I like the little mark on your neck, Hope," Serah says. "I also like our plans."

Hope only laughs and sits back down on the floor, next to Fang, who's busy having a staring contest with Vanille.

"That was planned?" Snow inquires, glancing at Hope.

There's silence and then Hope and Serah break into laughter.

"Maybe," Hope manages through laughter.

"Fuck you," Snow says.

"Lover's quarrel later, games now," Serah says, leaning forwards and spinning the bottle with a smile on her face. Snow knows what to think when it stops spinning and the open end is pointed towards Lightning.

"Was that planned too?"

She grins at him coyly, then grabs her sister's hands, leading her off to the closet.

**Fin.**

**AN: Oh, hi. This is a lot smuttier. But, I didn't know if fanfiction dot net would eat me alive. So I put this version up. If you want the smuttier version, you can message me. It's summer, I graduated, I will hopefully put things up. Reviews are so necessary. : )**

**Aerrrris**


End file.
